Romeo's Juliet
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: One-shot! Wendy has been acting strange whenever Romeo wants to talk to her lately, and so, persuaded by Mirajane, Romeo decides to confess to Wendy...


**Hi! This is my first fanfic..oh, and did I mention it's a one-shot as well? So...I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes in here, and thank you for reading it! Rated T for safety.**

* * *

Romeo sighed as he walked into the guild. Something seems wrong with Wendy, the sky dragon slayer whom he has a crush on. Whenever he tries to talk to her, she would just stay away from him.

"I have to ask her what's causing her to keep away from me...but how can I do that when she doesn't want to talk to me?" Romeo thought.

He walked towards the bar table, and sat down on the stool.

Mirajane, the employee who always seems to be in a cheerful mood was arranging some things on the shelf when she saw Romeo.

"Romeo? Are you okay? You look down." The kind employee asked.

Hearing those words, Romeo looked up to see Mirajane looking at him. "It's...Wendy. There's something strange about her lately."

"Strange?"

"Yes. Whenever I try to talk to her, she looks away and tries to find an excuse to stay away from me. Is she okay?" Romeo asked the curious barmaid.

"Oh, that. Well...she might be having some problems.." Mirajane started to say.

"Problems? What problem would make her stay away from me? I..didn't do anything to hurt her, did I?" Romeo said, looking at the blue hair dragon slayer talking happily to Lucy. "She's happy when she talks to someone else but why does she stay away from me?"

"She might be having boy problems, you know."

"B-Boy problems? What? Mira-nee what do you mean by Wendy having boy problems?"

"Meaning that she likes someone but doesn't know if he likes her back or not."

"I wonder who it is..." Romeo muttered.

Mirajane was close enough to hear what Romeo muttered. "Oh, are you worried that the person she likes isn't you?" She said in a devilish smile. This was getting interesting.

"W-what? No! No! I'm not thinking of that!" a blushed Romeo shouted loudly and suddenly. The whole guild turned to see who was shouting and everyone was looking at a pink-faced Romeo.

After sometime, everyone went back into doing what they were doing before.

"Romeo, you didn't need to shout like that, I can hear you. Well, unless if you were lying."

"No I wasn't! I wasn't thinking of that!"

"Says the guy who has a crush on Wendy."

"Mira-nee!" Romeo was blushing till his face turned red like Erza's hair.

Mirajane giggled. "You should confess to Wendy that you like her."

"But..what if she doesn't like me?" Romeo immediately asked. But then covered his mouth and turned redder than ever.

"Oh, so she's your Juliet, eh?"

"I-I..yes." Romeo gave up in trying to defend himself. After all, he does have a crush on Wendy.

"Oh my! You two will look so cute as a couple! I'm going to tell everyone about this!" Mirajane exclaimed in joy.

"No Mira-nee please don't!"

Mirajane calmed down and thought for a while. "I won't, but only if you agree to confess to Wendy by tomorrow." she said with an evil grin.

"C-confess? But...I can't.."

"Okay so I'm telling everyone about it!"

"No! Fine! I will confess! But please don't tell everyone about it!" Romeo said, and thought "I have to confess sooner or later anyway, so why not tomorrow?"

"Then it's a deal?" Mirajane asked, trying to sound serious but she was jumping in joy inside her.

"..deal."

As Romeo walked out of the guild sighing again and thinking of a way to confess, Mirajane squealed in joy. "Tomorrow," she thought. "Will be a very interesting day..."

* * *

The Next Day

The sky dragon slayer, Wendy, sat at the corner of the guild. Carla wasn't with her, as Happy had asked Carla to go fishing with him, though the female exceed did not want to go, Wendy had persuaded her to accept Happy's invitation.

Moreover, Team Natsu had gone out on a mission, and might not be back till evening, so Wendy had less people to talk to.

Someone tapped Wendy's shoulder, causing here to turn around. It was Romeo. Wendy blushed. She has a crush on Romeo, but she was pretty sure that he wouldn't like her back. Thus, she would try to keep away from him, as she was afraid she might go crazy and suddenly confess one day.

"Wendy-chan, can you follow me outside?" Romeo asked, and his face showed a little tint of pink.

"R-Romeo-kun? I...um... "

But before Wendy could answer, Romeo had pulled Wendy outside of the guild and onto the busy streets.

From afar, Mirajane smiled. Things were going as planned. She had seen everything. "Now, all left is for Romeo to confess and...snap!" (*1)

* * *

"R-Romeo-kun! Where are you taking me?" Wendy shouted.

Romeo did not answer her, and continue dragging the sky dragon slayer around the busy streets to his 'destination'.

They stopped suddenly, in front of a water fountain. Romeo then let go of Wendy's hand.

Wendy panted. "Romeo-kun, why did you bring me here?" she asked, gasping for air.

"Actually, I have something to ask you."

"Ask m-me?" Wendy stammered. She felt a bit nervous, alone with her crush.

"I...um... you...um..." Romeo wanted to confess, but he didn't know how to. "Dammit! Romeo you can do it! Confess! It's now or never!" He thought to himself, eyes closed.

"Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"Can...can you be my Juliet?" Romeo finally said, his face as red as Erza's hair. He was sure Wendy would tell him off, so he felt sad.

But suddenly, he felt someone kissing his cheek.

Romeo opened his eyes in shock. It was none other than Wendy. "Sure. I'd love to." Wendy replied, smiling and blushing at the same time.

Romeo's eyes widened in shock. He was shock and happy at the same time. He didn't know what to say, so he hugged Wendy, who hugged back as well.

And somewhere behind some bushes, a long white haired mage smiled happily, holding a camera. The plan had turned out perfectly. (*2)

As the new couple walked back to the guild holding hands, Wendy suddenly asked "Romeo, why did you bring me all the way to the fountain?"

"Because, people believe that if you someone confesses to the person they like in front of that fountain they will always be together forever."

As they opened the door to the guild, still holding hands, their guild friends greeted them. "WELCOME BACK!"

And then everyone crowded around them with questions, some asking when they were going to get married and so on.

The two of them just stared at everyone. Somewhere pasted on the wall of the guilds, were pictures of Romeo and Wendy hugging just now, and the one when Wendy kissed Romeo.

The two of them blushed like mad, and looked at each other.

"You don't think..." Romeo started to say.

"They followed us?!" Wendy ended his sentence.

* * *

**So...that's the end of the one-shot! I hope it wasn't too boring.**

**(*1): "Now, all left was for Romeo to confess and...snap!" **

**The "snap", meaning to take a picture.**

**(*2): [...Long white haired mage...] **

**I'm sure you can guess who it is.**

**RnR! Thanks~**


End file.
